Seasons of the Elves
by Luthorin
Summary: How these two elves saw each other in each season. Glorfindel/Erestor, Established relationship. Slash.
1. Spring

GE-Seasons of the elves 1

Summary: How these two elves saw each other in each season. Glorfindel's and Erestor's relationship. Maybe slash in later chapter.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.

.

.

.

SPRING

.

.

.

It's a raining day in spring.

Erestor was working in his office when he heard a heavy rain outside his windows. He glanced outside and saw only a curtain of white rain. He continued working until a drop of water fell onto the parchment in his hand. Erestor looked up and a droplet fell to his face unexpectedly.

"What in heaven!?" He mumbled.

More droplets fell to his desk and floor. Erestor shook his head annoyingly. He cleared his desk and put his parchment and stationary away. Several jars were placed where water was dropped.

"I can't believe it. Of all place in this house, it must be my office." He grumbled. He must search for the leaks in the roof before his office was flooded. The counselor opened his door and saw the head housekeeper walking pass his office at the moment.

"Mildreth."

"My lord counselor." Mildreth bowed to the counselor.

"There may be some leak in the roof above my office. Could you please send someone to clean the wet floor and place some buckets here."

"Oh, my!" Mildreth looked inside the office panicky. "I'll go get the maids immediately."

"Thank you." Erestor nodded his head. "By the way, I'll go to the roof and find the source of this mayhem. Could you prepare me a hot bath in my room? I think I'll get soaked doing that." Erestor smiled dryly.

"I'll ask a servant to look for the leaks for you." Mildreth offered.

"It's alright I can do it myself. Thank you."

.

.

.

Glorfindel had to cancel his training for the recruits abruptly because of the heavy rain that poured down over his head without warning. He and his soldiers were soaking wet. After dismissing his soldiers, Glorfindel went back to the main house, heading to the confine of his chambers. Elves should not feel cold, but this rain made him chill to his bone.

"My lord Glorfindel."

A cold voice from behind made him jump and stop on his track abruptly.

"Yes, Mildreth?" He slowly turned to see Mildreth, the head housekeeper, glaring at him in annoyance.

"You make the main hallway wet and dirty. Could you please use another way, like the servant passage, to go to your chambers? Or you can use the common bathroom to clean yourself first?"

"Of course, Mildreth. I'm sorry." Glorfindel smiled dryly.

"I apologize, my lord, for being too hard on you." Mildreth bowed her head lightly. "But the lord counselor will not please with us if he saw this mess."

"I understand Mildreth. Erestor is too strict sometimes. I have to go, this way, right?"

With that Glorfindel left to find the servant passage way to his room. The passage was about four feet wide, the wall made with plain white tiles and the floor with granite, which was easier to clean up than the marble and carpet of the main hall. This passage way would pass many chambers but could not be seen from the people inside.

He walked pass an exit to a small terrace, and had to step back to have a better look. There, standing near the edge of the terrace, was an elf with inky black hair and dark rope. The elf was perching dangerously over the edge.

"What are you doing, Erestor?"

Glorfindel cursed himself when the dark elf was startled and lost his balance. With a speed of an elf, Glorfindel dashed forward and grabbed Erestor's body in time before he slipped and fell to the ground.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?!" Glorfindel yelled at the one he held in his arms.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill ME?!" Erestor yelled back. "And release me NOW!"

"What?" Glorfindel still held the smaller body tight. "Didn't you try to harm yourself?"

"I'm not stupid, you idiot!" Erestor gritted his teeth. "There's a leak in the roof and it almost flood my office. I was looking for the leak!"

"Oh." Glorfindel still held the counselor.

"Release me!" Erestor was unable to breath. "Are you trying to suffocate me?"

Glorfindel laughed dryly and pulled Erestor away from the edge of the terrace before letting him free.

"My robe's wet." Erestor glared at the captain who scratched his head embarrassingly. "I have to change my clothes, thanks to you."

"Sorry."

"Since you are already soaking wet, could you please climb over the railing and find the hole or the leak?"

"You are bossy, you know that, right?" Glorfindel complained but complied anyway. He climbed down the terrace and over the railing for a minute, and then shouted back to the counselor.

"Found it!"

"Where?" Erestor asked.

"You owe me my handkerchief." Glorfindel climbed back to the terrace. "I used it to mark the hole. You should tell someone to seal it after the rain stop though."

"Alright. Thank you, Fin." Erestor's smiles stopped any further complain from the golden lord instantly.

"Let's go." Erestor turned to look at Glorfindel who was still standing in the middle of the terrace.

"Where?" Glorfindel knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you going to change your clothes? You are soaking wet and very dirty now."

"Uhm." Glorfindel nodded his head.

"I have a hot bath in my bathroom if you want to use it."

Glorfindel smiled widely.

"Definitely!"

.

.

.

A/N: I didn't post a new story for a while. My grammar must be rusty. I apologize for any mistakes in this story. If you find one or some, could you please point it out? Thank you in advance. This is the first season of the elves. Next season is coming soon. Please review. :)

Luthorin


	2. Summer

Seasons of the Elves

Summary: How these two elves saw each other in each season. Glorfindel and Erestor established Relationship.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.

.

.

.

SUMMER

.

.

.

Summer was the favorite season of the twins and many elves in Rivendell. Elflings enjoyed playing under the clear blue sky. Elf-maidens enjoyed watching soldiers training, shirtless, under the sun. Everybody enjoyed the summer outdoor activities, but one.

"This is summer. Why are you still wearing robes?" Glorfindel asked the chief counselor when the twins practically pushed and pulled him to the garden where everyone was gathering for a picnic and waiting for Mithrandir's firework that night.

Erestor glared at the captain without uttering a word.

"Whatever." Glorfindel shrugged and turned his attention to the activities in front of him.

Elflings were enjoying themselves in and around the fountain. Couples were holding hands, strolling around and sitting under the shade of trees. Merry laughers were everywhere.

"Look at them. Look how happy they are." Glorfindel spoke, smiling. "Don't you want to be a part of this happy picture, Erestor?"

"My job is to make sure that picture still existed." Erestor mumbled softly.

"Ah, that's my job too!" Glorfindel smiled widely. "See? Finally we have something in common."

Glorfindel looked at his companion watching the scene in front of them. "I, not only want to protect this realm, but also want to be a part of it. We don't need to be outside to protect what we love."

"Sometimes, to keep distant and do not involve, you can see the bigger picture." Erestor reasoned.

"Yeah, but sometimes, you have got to look closely to see the detail of the picture, to appreciate what you made by yourself. And that time is today!"

"What? Wait..."

With that, Glorfindel grabbed the counselor's arm, and dragged him to where Elrond and his family were sitting, under a tree by the side of the pool.

"You finally decided to join us, Erestor!" Elrond greeted them.

"I didn't." Erestor grunted.

"Come on, sit here, you two." Elrond laughed. He had the idea why Erestor had joined them today.

The Imladris lords and lady talked pleasantly while watching the activities around them. Time passed so fast when they are among good companies. They watched the sunset together. It had been a long time since they did this together without worrying about works.

"I'll go see the preparation of the food for the party." Celebrian said.

"I'll go with you, my lady." Erestor got up from his seat.

"Oh no. You rarely have time for yourself and your good friends. You should stay here a little longer. Let me do this, please." Celebrian insisted.

Glorfindel grabbed Erestor's wrist and pulled him to sit down beside him again.

"Come on, Erestor. Enjoy your good companies for once." Erestor raised his eyebrow to the captain's smirk, but complied nonetheless.

"Enjoy your time, my lords." Celebrian smiled and left to the kitchen.

"Where are the twins by the way?" Erestor asked.

"You little evil spawns!"

Mithrandir's booming voice echoed through the garden. Elrond was startled while Glorfindel laughed so hard.

"There they are." Glorfindel chuckled.

"I think I need to talk to Mithrandir and the twins right now. Will you excuse me?" Elrond sighed and left his counselors to find the wizard and his sons.

"I wonder what the twins did this time." Glorfindel laughed.

It was getting dark. The maids carried foods from the kitchen to a long table near the terrace where Lindir was preparing his band for the show tonight. Torches were placed along the path and in several places in the garden, illuminating the area with soft light and shadows.

"Look! Lindir is starting the music." Glorfindel pointed at the band playing music on a low platform. "Care to dance?"

"You'll never give up, won't you?"

"Never" Glorfindel smirked.

"Just go get some pretty maidens or handsome elves. Don't worry about me I can survive without you here." Erestor retorted.

"Why, Erestor? You hurt my feeling." Glorfindel put his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Lord Glorfindel." A voice interrupted their banter. The lords looked up and found a pretty elleth standing in front of them nervously. "Would you honor me with a dance, my lord?"

"Of course! It would be my honor, young one." Glorfindel smiled and got up. He winked to the counselor and walked to the middle of the garden where many elves were already dancing.

Erestor looked around the area and saw happy faces everywhere. He smiled to himself and admitted that he's happy to see everyone happy. These elves were his friends and family, including Glorfindel, even though it's hard to admit it.

Glorfindel was dancing merrily with many elves. It seemed that the golden lord would not come back anytime soon. Erestor got up from the blanket and approached the buffet table. He put some food on a plate and had a cup of drink. He would better fill his stomach to get enough energy for clearing up the mess after the party.

Meanwhile, Glorfindel had changed his dance partners for every song. His eyes occasionally drifted back to the one he left on the blanket beside the pool. Once, his eyes drift back to the usual spot, the counselor wasn't there anymore. Glorfindel looked around and fell relieve when he found Erestor at the buffet table. At least, Erestor was still here and even had something to eat. The counselor worked too hard and ate too little. It's good to see him eat without being forced by him or Elrond.

"Glorfindel, are you with me?"

"Sorry, Saelbeth." Glorfindel turned back to his dance partner and right hand soldier. "I'm just checking out something."

"I saw what you were checking." Saelbeth smirked. "It seems he has a good mood today."

"I hope he is." Glorfindel smiled.

A couple maidens cut their conversation and asked for the lord and his friend to dance with them.

After a while, Glorfindel's eyes drifted back to the usual spot and saw Elrond and his family sitting there, no Erestor with them. The golden lord looked at the buffet table, no Erestor there. He stopped dancing and looked around to search for the counselor.

"My lord?" His dance partner touched his arm in concern.

"Sorry, Ellena. Will you excuse me?"

.

.

After having his dinner, Erestor stayed to watch the elves dance and enjoy the party for a while. Then he decided that it's time for him to go back to his office. Since the balcony was occupied by Lindir and his band, he had to make a detour to get to his office. He walked through a dark path along the house wall. This way he could reach his office without having to greet anyone along the way.

He was startled when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. He grabbed the anonymous' wrist with his two hand and twist it reflectively until the one who grabbed his let his hand loose and Erestor was able to jump back and made some distance from the attacker.

"Oi! Ersetor!"

"Glorfindel!"

"I'm so proud of you." Glorfindel laughed.

"Don't ever sneak up on me again!" Erestor gritted his teeth.

"Hey, I didn't! I didn't see you in the party so I just followed the path here to catch up on you. By the way, why are you leaving so early?"

"I have no business to stay there any longer." Erestor crossed his arms in defensive position.

"Yes, you do. We still have plenty of things to do. You haven't danced for once." Glorfindel argued.

"I don't dance." Erestor glared at his friend.

"To watch Mithrandir's firework then."

"I don't..."

Boom!

They were startled and immediately looked up to the sky to see several colors of light forming into flower shape lighting the dark sky beautifully.

Mithrandir's firework had started.

They both looked at the firework mesmerizingly.

Glorfindel turned to look at the one standing beside him. The colorful light reflected on his face and dark hair beautifully. Erestor, at this time, was like a young elf in awe of the incredible fireworks, he looked...

"Beautiful."

"Aye, Mithrandir's fireworks have never been disappointing." Erestor responded.

"Aye." Glorfindel smiled. "Truly beautiful."

.

.

.

Luthorin


	3. Autumn

Seasons of the elves 3

Summary: How these two elves saw each other in each season. Glorfindel/Erestor. Established Relationship.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.

.

.

.

AUTUMN

.

.

.

Autumn was Erestor's favorite season. He didn't know why. Maybe because of the color of the leaves, spreading all over the valley like painting. He loved to look at the autumn leaves; however, he didn't have time to endure the beauty of the valley for long.

The harvest festival was approaching.

It's Erestor's duty to make sure all went well when the harvesting days came.

No surprised.

But still.

"You work too hard, counselor." Glorfindel sat across from him in his office while he was working, of course.

"How do you know? I may take a nap once in a while when you are not bothering me here."

Glorfindel could not say that he came to check on Erestor every hour, couldn't he? The golden lord pouted.

"You are always working every time I come here." _Which was every hour._ He added in his mind.

"What business are you in here?" Erestor changed the subject.

"I'll go scouting for a few days to make sure that everything will be alright for the upcoming event."

"Good." Erestor nodded his head in approval.

"Do you want me to check any area in particular?" The captain asked.

"I trust your judgment." Erestor replied.

"Really?"

"In your area of expertise." Erestor added.

"I happen to be an expert in many areas." Glorfindel teased.

"Right." The counselor mumbled sarcastically.

"Do you want anything?" Glorfindel smiled.

"Uhm... Could you please buy a bottle of Lavender oil from the south village?"

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Nay, just buy the oil for me and give it to me personally when you are back."

"Does this mean you wish me to come back safe and sound?"

"No." Erestor continued writing his letter without paying Glorfindel any attention.

"How considerate of you." Glorfindel chuckled. "I'll give it to you personally WHEN I come back, I promise."

.

.

.

Glorfindel always kept his promise.

When he got back home in the middle of the night, four days later, the first thing after dismissing his soldiers, he went to Erestor's chambers and knocked on the door, loudly. When he was about to knock for the fifth time, the door was opened and a very piss counselor appeared. Glorfindel's further greeting was cut short when he saw the counselor's appearance.

The black hair was ruffle, the chocolate eyes were sleep deprived, and a blanket covered Erestor's body from shin to toes. Erestor looked the most unkempt he had ever seen, and very adorable too.

"Good morning, counselor!" Glorfindel greeted.

"This must be very important or else." Erestor gritted his teeth.

"Well, I'm back!" Glorfindel gave a package to Erestor. "Here, the souvenir. I told you that I'd give it to you personally WHEN I come back. I keep my promise."

Erestor glared dagger at the captain, speechless.

"Good night, captain."

"Wait!" Glorfindel hold the door that Erestor was closing.

"What?"

"Are you cold?"

"What?"

"You put the blanket around yourself. Are you cold? Are you.. not well?" The golden lord was concerned for his favorite counselor.

"Nay. You knocked at the door so loud. I thought there was something bad happened. I didn't have time to put on my robe." Erestor shrugged.

"Why you had to put on your robe?" Glorfindel was really confused.

"Because I sleep without my cloth on, idiot!" Erestor gritted his teeth. _Why did he have to explain this to the idiot captain_ , he wondered.

"Oh, you mean you're naked under the blanket?" Glorfindel imagined Erestor's body under the blanket, and swallowed hard.

"Technically, I have my blanket. I'm not naked. Can I go back to bed now?"

"Is there someone in your bed?" Glorfindel narrowed his eyes.

"It's none of your business!" Erestor was getting angry again.

"Is it?"

"No!"

"No? No one in your bed or No, it's not by business."

"Both!"

"Good!" Glorfindel's grin stopped any further insult from the dark hair elf.

"What's with you?" Erestor was confused.

"Nothing." Still smiling. "Good night, counselor." With that, Glorfindel left the puzzled counselor and went to his own bed chambers.

"What's this all about?" Erestor mumbled.

.

.

.

The next day was the beginning of the harvest festival. Everyone was in the field preparing themselves for the harvest. Elflings and elleth were responsible for picking up carrots, yams, potatoes, pumpkins and berries, while ellon were harvesting corn and wheat.

In the afternoon, Glorfindel found Erestor in the corn field with a full basket on his back.

"Here you are!" The captain called out. "I thought you were in the garden."

"I left Lindir and Mel to look after elflings there. The corn field needs more labor. Why were you looking for me?"

"Celebrian needs your help at the bonfire."

"Alright."

"Give me the basket." Glorfindel helped to unload the basket from Erestor's back.

"Thanks."

"Wait."

Suddenly, Erestor found Glorfindel's thumb wiping something from his cheek softly.

"Smudge"

"Uhm.. thanks."

Glorfindel thought he saw Erestor's face turning a shade of pink. He must have been hallucinating, he thought. He felt his steps were lighter with no reason. He humped a tune, Lindir's song, and continued Erestor's work before he was interrupted.

.

.

Glorfindel and the other elves went to the clearing where the bonfire was preparing after putting their crops in the warehouse. They gained more produces than the last years. Some crop was brought to the bonfire to cook tonight.

Glorfindel arrived at the bonfire and his eyes darted out to find his favorite counselor. Erestor was in a corner of the clearing near a long table with many kinds of fruits on top of it. He was talking with a young maiden, Bellethiel, Celebrian's hand maiden. They looked very happy together. Erestor bowed his head and put the elleth's hand to his lips. The elleth giggled and curtsied beautifully before leaving the counselor.

"That's smooth." Glorfindel said while approaching the counselor.

"She's lovely." Erestor smiled lightly.

"Aye and she's very young." Glorfindel smirked.

"She's of age."

"Are you interested in her?"

"Why not?" Erestor raised his eyebrow. Glorfindel was acting oddly these couple days, he wondered.

"I just think you should be with someone your own age." Glorfindel shrugged.

"We are ancient, Glorfindel." Erestor sighed. "No one in Rivendell is as old as us."

 _Exactly!_

"We'll be alone for the rest of our lives." Erestor shook his head.

"We have each other." _There, he already said it._ Glorfindel waited for Erestor's reaction.

"Right." Erestor shook his head in despair. "Lucky me."

Glorfindel just wanted to hit his own head, or better yet, Erestor's head for that matter. Why was the wisest counselor in middle-earth so dense?

.

.

Harvest festival was last for a week. Everybody was exhausted, even elves had limitation.

On the last day, Glorfindel found his favorite counselor lying under a maple tree, sleeping soundly, with colorful leaves scattering around his body. Glorfindel sat down on the ground beside the sleeping elf and watched him sleep peacefully. When a red maple leaf fell to Erestor's hair, Glorfindel couldn't help himself but reach his hand to take the leaf away, and caressed Erestor's silky black hair softly.

They had known each other very long time he couldn't even count. After reborn, Glorfindel, the Balrog slayer, was worshiped like Valar himself. Everybody looked at him as a hero. Only Erestor was different.

Only Erestor dared to call him idiot. Only Glorfindel dared to piss of the counselor.

Glorfindel knew that one day they might have their own path, but now they had only each other. Ironically, time was not matter for elves, but time spending with Erestor was precious, and he wanted to spend his time with this dark haired elf as long as possible.

"What time is it? Does the bonfire begin?"

Erestor's mumble drew Glorfindel's attention to the counselor.

"Nay, you can sleep for a little more."

"Uhm, I just dozed off." Erestor tried to get up but the captain pushed him back.

"You are exhausted. Sleep more." Glorfindel said tenderly and lift Erestor's head to place on his laps. "I'll be here watching over you."

Erestor looked at the blue eyes that looked back at him softly.

"Thank you."

After making sure that Erestor was asleep, Glorfindel bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Erestor's forehead.

"I'll be with you always, I promise."

And he didn't see a small smile glazing over the sleeping elf's lips.

Yes, they would be together for a very long time.

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

Luthorin :)


	4. Winter

Seasons of the Elves 4

Summary: How these two elves saw each other in each season. Glorfindel and Erestor Established Relationship. Slash. Not explicit.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.

.

.

.

WINTER

.

.

.

Erestor hated winter.

The cold weather did not bother the elf, but the uncomfortable feeling when his cloths were damp was. Besides, it was hard to use carts to deliver goods from one place to another when roads were covered with ice and snow.

Aye, he had reasons to hate winter.

Furthermore, winter was full of planks. Elflings were enjoying throwing snowballs and sometimes even bringing snow inside the house. The big elfling, named Glorfindel, was the worst of all.

Erestor had a peaceful life for a few days past, but today, Glorfindel would come back from his scouting, and the first thing he always did when he got back home was seeing Erestor, and playing plank on him. Today, he'd be extra careful.

It didn't work.

SPLASH!

A bunch of snow was dumped over his head.

Glorfindel's laugher was heard and disappeared along with his footsteps.

Erestor wanted to scream, but being the respectful lord counselor, screaming was not an option. He looked around and saw the twins under a tree nearby, trying to suppress their giggles. He nodded his head to summon the twins who promptly ran to their favorite tutor.

"I have an assignment for you." Erestor said calmly. The dripping of snow from his hair didn't help him to look regal as always.

"Aye, my lord!" The twins promptly replied. They had an idea what their assignment was, and they intended to accomplish it, for Erestor, of course.

.

.

.

That night, Glorfindel found that his chambers were hit by a snow storm. There was snow everywhere. His fireplace and logs were soaking wet, and there was even a snow-elf in his chambers!

Glorfindel laughed after recovering from the initial shock.

"That elf and the twins!" He knew instantly of who did all of this. "Very impressive indeed."

.

.

.

"That was impressive."

Glorfindel was sitting on a chair opposite Erestor in the counselor's office.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Erestor raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, you sure know." The captain huffed.

"Do I?"

"Now I just want to drag you outside and have a snowball fight, but..."

That called for Erestor's attention.

"I have to go to the border for a couple days."

"You just came back yesterday."

"There was a sighting of wolves around the border. I'll go take a look."

"It's almost mid-winter."

"I'll come back a couple days before the mid-winter dinner. Don't worry. I won't miss a chance to have dinner with you." Glorfindel smiled.

"Have a safe trip then." Erestor sighed.

"Thanks."

.

.

.

It's mid-winter day, but Glorfindel was not back home yet. Erestor did not want to admit it but he was worried about Glorfindel and his soldiers.

This year mid-winter, Elrond decided to have no feast in the hall. No one had to work on this day. Everyone would spend their time with family and friends. Erestor and Glorfindel always joined Elrond's family for the dinner. Mildreth had prepared foods for the lord's family and been home with her family. Celebrian took over the setting of the dinner table with the twins' help.

"He'll come back safely." Elrond said when he saw Erestor looking out of the window for the tenth time.

"I just think if he cannot come for dinner, how can we finish all these foods." Erestor shrugged.

"Right." Elrond smirked.

Elrond's family and Erestor were starting their prayer when Glorfindel barged in.

"Good evening! Are you going to start the dinner without me?"

"Fin!"

The twins screamed and ran to give the golden lord a hug.

"You're late!" Elladan chirped.

"No, I'm on time to give you monkeys these presents." The captain pulled two boxes from his pack and gave them to the twins who screamed in delight.

"Sons,open your presents later. Come sit at your seats." Elrond warned his twins. "Welcome home Glorfindel. We're worried about you. Come sit here."

"Thank you, Elrond."

"Where have you been? You're supposed to come back home a couple days ago?" Elrond asked.

"We found a pack of wolves near the high pass, but we lost them. We tried to search for their trait, but it was a snowstorm while we were searching and covered all track. We had to take a shelter for a day before we could come back home."

"Wow! How were the wolves like?" Elrohir asked excitingly.

"I want to see them with my own eyes." Elladan announced.

"Me too!"

"Wait till you're grown up, alright?" Glorfindel laughed. "If you saw them right now, you would be their mid-winter meal."

"Glorfindel!" Celebrian glared at the captain.

"Sorry my lady." Glorfindel bowed his head to the lady apologetically.

"Let's eat." Elrond announced.

After dinner, they moved to the living room and started unwrap their presents. The twins squealed delightedly when they saw what they got from the adults. Celebrian kissed Elrond affectionately for her new necklace from Elrond.

"Here you are." Glorfindel gave a package to Erestor.

"What?"

"Happy mid-winter, Erestor." Glorfindel smiled. "I hope you like my gift."

"Thank you, Glorfindel." Erestor's eyes shone with delight when he unwrapped the present and found a book with beautifully crafted wooden cover.

"I brought it from Dale. It's about the human's folklore and tradition. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you, Fin." Erestor's smile made Glorfindel's heart beat so fast.

The family and friends were enjoying their time together on the mid-winter until the twins dozed off on their parents' laps.

"Time for bed then." Glorfindel chuckled when he saw the state of the twins. "I'll help you carry them to bed." He offered.

"Thank you, Fin, but you should take a rest yourself. You just got back home. Celebrian and I will put these two to bed." Elrond carried Elladan in his arms while Celebrian took care of Elrohir. "Goodnight and happy mid-winter my friends."

"Goodnight and happy mid-winter." Erestor and Glorfindel replied and watched Elrond and his family leaving the room.

"It's time for us to go to bed too."

Erestor gathered his presents into his arms and stood up from his seat. Glorfindel also had his presents in one hand. They both were walking pass the arc of the door when Glorfindel stopped and turned to look at Erestor who also stopped and looked at his friend questioningly.

"You forget something?" Erestor asked, and knitted his eyebrows alarmingly when he noticed Glorfindel's smirk. "What are you up to?"

"Nay." Glorfindel smiled widely. "Oh, look!" He pointed to something above their head and Erestor saw a twig of green hanging from the arc above them.

"What?"

"It's mistletoe." Glorfindel smiled even wider.

"I know it's a twig of mistletoe. What's the problem with it?" Erestor was getting annoyed.

"You see, it's a human's tradition, you can see in the book." Glorfindel pointed to the book in the counselor's arms. "When two people stand under mistletoe, they must kiss."

"That's a human's tradition, not elf's." Erestor narrowed his eyes.

"They must have a good reason to have the tradition like this. We'd better complied. Besides, they said we'd have had a bad luck if we were against them. Come on, Erestor! What's to lose?"

Erestor glared at the captain annoyingly.

"Please. Just one kiss, Erestor, please." Glorfindel looked at the dark-haired elf with his best puppy eyes.

"Alright." Erestor sighed.

"Really?"

"Are you going to kiss me now or let me go back to my chambers?"

"If you insist." Glorfindel shrugged.

Erestor expected the kiss to be just a touch of their lips, but Glorfindel had a different idea. Glorfindel caressed the counselor's cheek with his thumb and tilted his head up a little before capturing Erestor's lips with his own. Erestor felt a spark shot through his veins. Glorfindel's kiss was demanding. His lips, his tongue and his touch were oh so delicious. Glorfindel nipped and sucked at the counselor's lower lip gently. Erestor opened his mouth to allow the access of the captain's tongue, and Glorfindel used that opportunity to explore Erestor's mouth gleefully. They broke the kiss reluctantly, their breath mingled, and their eyes closed. Erestor opened his eyes when he felt a light touch of Glorfindel' lips on his again.

"You said just one kiss." Erestor stepped away from the golden-haired elf who was still smiling.

"Good night, Glorfindel." With that, Erestor left Glorfindel, still grinning from ear to ear, at the entrance of the family hall.

"Good night, my sweet Erestor."

.

.

.

Erestor remembered that this morning there was still some firewood in his chambers. Then where were they right now? Somebody might play the plank on him or he was just too old to remember that he was out of firewood for tonight.

The cold did not bother elves, but they still loved the comfort of their soft beds and warm rooms. Erestor sighed dejectedly. He would not have an answer tonight. He'd better go out to get some log and firewood from the kitchen.

"Erestor?"

He found Glorfindel in front of his chambers which were opposite his own.

"Where are you going?" The captain asked.

"I'm going to get some firewood from the kitchen." The counselor replied.

"You can take mine." Glorfindel offered.

"Nay.." Erestor had no chance to decline because Glorfindel just disappeared into his chambers and came back with a bunch of logs and firewood in his arms.

"Hope this is enough."

"Uhm, thank you." Erestor opened the door to let Glorfindel in. The golden lord placed the firewood in Erestor's fireplace and kindled the fire.

"Thank you, Fin." Erestor walked up to his friend who was still standing in front of the fireplace.

"Uhm.. Can I sleep here tonight? I can sleep on the rug here." Glorfindel scratched his head in embarrassment. "I give you all I have; I meant all firewood I had in my room." He explained further when he saw Erestor's dead glare. "If you allow me to stay here, I will tend to your heart, I meant the fireplace, that is. I don't want you to feel cold in the morning, uhm, I meant.."

"Fine, you can stay here." Erestor sighed, and went to retrieve a pillow and a blanket for the captain.

"Thank you, Erestor!" Glorfindel smiled widely. "I'll keep you warm all night!"

"Just sleep. You need a rest." Erestor said and walked to the bathroom to change into sleeping gown. When he came back to the bedroom, he found Glorfindel already undressed and laying on the rug with the blanket covering him from chest to toes.

"I thought you sleep naked." Glorfindel chuckled.

"It's cold." Erestor laid down on his bed, his fluffy blanket covering him.

"Goodnight, Glorfindel."

"Goodnight, Erestor."

Erestor woke up in the middle of the night feeling warm and heavy at his feet. He sat up and found a mound of blanket at the foot of his bed. He did not need time to think what it was. The counselor sighed in despair. He pulled the blanket down a little to see the golden head of the captain, who was snoring happily.

"Glorfindel." He pulled Glorfindel's hair lightly trying to wake him up. "Hey! I know you are awake. Get up!"

"Erestor? What?" Glorfindel looked up to see Erestor's face above him.

"Get out of my bed." Erestor gritted his teeth.

"Why? It's comfortable in here." Glorfindel whined.

"You said you'd sleep in front of the fireplace, not in my bed. Go! Shoo!"

"I'm not a puppy!" The captain pouted.

"You act like a giant puppy now."

"Erestorrr.."

Erestor literally kicked the captain out of his bed.

"You are so mean!" Glorfindel whined and patted his side where he was kicked sourly.

"You sleep on the rug or I'll kick you out of my room, your choice." Erestor crossed his arms.

"Alright!" Glorfindel glared at the counselor and laid down on the rug with the pillow and the blanket Erestor throwing at him. "I'll sleep on your bed next time." He muttered.

"Dream on!" Erestor replied from his bed.

"That's the best I can do, for now." Glorfindel whispered to himself. He laid down under the fluffy blanket.

"Sweet dream, Erestor." He said. "I'll see you in my sweet dream."

On the bed, Erestor was already sleeping and snoring softly.

His dream was really sweet that night.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

A/N: That's all my sweet readers. I hope you enjoy the story. I apologize for any mistake. Please feel free to point out any grammar and spelling mistake in the story. Thank you in advance. And review please. :)

Luthorin


End file.
